As children begin to develop teeth, it may be soothing for the child to bite or gnaw on a toy, pacifier, or other similar objects. While there are many toys and teethers which serve this purpose, traditional teethers had to be taken away from a child in order to feed the child. Thus, for both convenience and comfort, some teethers began to include a housing or compartment for foodstuff so that an infant child could be fed while chewing/sucking on a teether. Additionally, if cold food is included within one of these teethers, the surface of the teether might soothe teething pain while the cold food soothes the gums. While many feeding teethers currently exist, a parent must first find the teether and then find or cut food to fit within the teether in order to use the teether as desired. Thus, a feeding kit that provides food/drink inserts shaped for the teether and convenient storage for the teether is desirable.